


Dawn of a new Era

by ShyCourage



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Female Link, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 13:38:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17623400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyCourage/pseuds/ShyCourage
Summary: When nerd Link is gifted a peice of the triforce, she immediately thinks of the Legend of Zelda games she's played since childhood. Little did she know, the story of her favorite of the games was unfolding around her.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Tags that my phone wouldn't let me add: Zelda is male presenting non-binary, verbal Link, and there is mild violence. I'll add tags as I update.

She was surrounded. Enemy soldiers, knights, and mutated monsters attacked from every side. She had to kill them, all of them, before they managed to kill her. She wasn't entirely sure that such a thing was possible, but in a life or death situation, anything could happen.

All of a sudden she felt a blinding pain, right in the middle of her left hand. It was a pain so intense it made her drop her sword.

"Damnit!" She dropped to the ground, clutching her hand, a mumbled string of curses- some more creative than others- escaping her lips.

She peeled off her glove, stopping every two seconds to give a little hiss of pain, and when the cursed thing was finally removed, she grimaced in surprise. 

"Well, that wasn't there this morning," she grunted, trying to get a better look at the new mark there. It seemed like it was glowing for a minute, but when she could finally make it out, she gasped.

"Who the fuck decided it was a good idea to give me a triforce," she whispered, not quite sure she could believe what she was seeing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Purah shows up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's chapter two! I'm keeping the chapters short and sweet for now, but that's by no means an indicator of future consistency lol. Well, enjoy the chapter!

She pulled her glove back on, picked up her sword, and left her homemade training field. She could deal with this shit tomorrow, right now she had a horse to feed.

As she made her way over to the horse pen she wondered which piece of the triforce it was. 'Well, let's see,' she mused, wandering over to where she kept the apples, 'who would I be? I'm a girl, so that points to wisdom, but…' Her own thoughts trailed off as she came to a realization. 'You've played these games, dumbass, your name! Your name is literally Link! Honestly I should have guessed that sooner.'

Link shook herself out of her thoughts, calling her horse over. She had thought her name was just her dad being a nerd, but this made sense. She had played into it pretty well, too, even playing all of the games and learning every bit of the lore she could. Her horse, Epona, was another part of that.

"Hey, 'pona, how's it been? What do you think of this nonsense, huh?" The horse, thankfully, did not respond.

"What nonsense?"

Link jumped, thinking for an odd moment that the horse had indeed responded, before realizing that she knew that voice. She turned around, glaring, but she made sure her smile was visible, too.

"Hey, Purah, what's up?"

"Well," the odd woman said, immediately forgetting her earlier question, "I finished some things I thought you'd like." 

Link could only make out the tip of a blue arrow, but she could guess what it was. "Oh Purah," she gasped, "you didn't!"

The woman smirked, the kind of smirk that would get her placed in Slytherin were she not already there of her own accord. "I did. I thought you would like to test them out, be the first? I know you have a little archery range hidden somewhere on this mountain."

"You know I don't let people up there."

"I also happen to know that you don't let people here."

Link playfully rolled her eyes. Purah was the only person in the entire town that she could call her friend, and the woman was a genius, but sometimes Link had to mess with her. 

The woman in question gasped, putting a hand to her heart and fluttering her eyelashes in an overly dramatic manner. "Why, Link! You wound me! Would you not let your only friend watch as you test her newest tech?"

"Hey, can it with the 'only friend' shit, Purah, you'll make me seem desperate," Link cried, actually shedding a few tears due to how hard she was laughing. "Hang on a sec, let me grab my bow and we'll head up. What kind of arrows are those, anyway?"

"Okay! I brought an assortment. There's ice, fire, lightning, and- oh! You'll like this one!" She paused, trying to intensify the moment, but she was talking so fast it only seemed like she was trying to catch her breath. 

"Bomb arrows!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arrows are tested. Things blow up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks to my lovely beta for fixing this despite having no idea what was going on! Find them at spellboundnora right here on ao3!  
> Edit: so I realized that the end of this chapter got cut off. Sorry about that but it's here now!

"Okay, this... Was a bad idea."

"I told you I don't let people up here, why did you think that was? Just me being overly fond of solitude? Purah, you know that I know that no one would try to find me, I'm not sure people even notice that I exist!"

They were marching up the small mountain, and Purah was having trouble with climbing the rock ledge leading to Link's archery range. After yet another failed attempt, Link huffed and led them around to an easier path.

"Why is it so hard to get to this damned place anyway?"

"Because I use it to test all your new shit."

"Oh. Makes sense." 

That was the moment that they finally reached the range, and Purah's eyes widened so much Link wouldn't have been surprised if they fell out of her skull. The area was surrounded by cliffs, and ledges created a natural roof over all but the center of the area. The walls were covered in scorch marks and used wooden targets, some with arrows still stuck in them. 

"I had to find a place that I couldn't destroy. I stumbled around and found this."

"Lucky find! Here, I brought ten of each kind of arrow, except for the bombs. They take longer to make and the materials are harder to come by, so I only brought five." Purah handed thirty-five arrows over to Link and moved to the entrance of the area, watching her fiddle with her bow expectantly.

Once Link deemed herself ready, she took a look at the arrows. They were all beautiful, the arrowheads resembling the elements that they supposedly unleashed. 

"Hey, which one should I start with?" 

Link looked up at Purah, who was fiddling with a camera. Purah didn't even bother to spare her a glance as she said, "Fire, Link, we all know you're a pyro." 

Link didn't bother to answer, seeing as it was entirely true, instead choosing to nock a fire arrow. They really were pretty. The red tip let off a small bit of warmth, the fletching's red brown doing the same. Link aimed at a wooden targets, glanced to Purah to make sure she was filming, and shot.

It was just as dramatic as Link expected it to be, small sparks surrounding the arrow as it flew, turning into an all-out inferno once it hit its target. The flames burned hot, bright, and fast, the entire target incinerated in seconds.

Link couldn't help but to let out a high-pitched giggle, even if she did sound a little insane. She caught Purah's smug smile, and nodded back at her.

"You were absolutely right, Purah, I am definitely a fan of that one."

Purah just rolled her hand to tell her to keep going, wanting to speed this whole thing up so she could get back by dark. Link was happy to oblige.

A few scorch marks later and there was only one kind of arrow left to try. Purah had them move to higher ground and asked Link to shoot down, wanting to measure the burn marks on the rock bottom to find the arrow’s blast radius.

Link let out one more gleeful giggle, loving that she got to test explosives. She nocked the arrow, adjusted to the weight of the arrowhead, and shot. The explosion was spectacular. While it wasn't very large it was hot enough that she could feel its powerful heat from where she stood. Once it subsided there was a new crater in the floor of her cave.

Purah scrambled down to the crater, pulling out a tape measure and beckoning Link down to help. As Link neared the closest part of the crater she heard ringing.

"Oh, that's me," Purah said. "Hang on a sec." Without checking who was calling she put the phone to her ear. "SNAP! You've reached Purah of Sheikatech! What can I do for you?"

She listened for a second, all of the excitement draining out of her. The phone went silent, and Purah let it drop to her side.

"It was my sister, Impa. She wants to see you, Link, as soon as she gets here."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm going to be updating slower from here on out, mostly because that's where I had written to. Sorry bout that, but hey! I hope you enjoyed the chapter! 
> 
> (PS. Kudos are love and comments give me life! Either would be much appreciated!)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope it's not that bad, because I really enjoyed writing it!


End file.
